1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to molds, and particularly to a mold having a plurality of inserts.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a mold includes a base board and a molding board mounted to the base board. The molding board defines a plurality of molding holes for accommodating a plurality of inserts. The mold also includes a plurality of washers respectively disposed in the corresponding molding holes and abutting against the corresponding inserts to finely adjust positions of the corresponding inserts in the molding holes.
However, when any one of the inserts needs to be adjusted to an appropriate position, the molding board would be disassembled from the base board to replace or correct corresponding washer. Meanwhile, the washers corresponding to the other inserts are exposed outside, so that the positions of the other corresponding inserts may not be appropriate after the molding board is reassembled to the base board. Therefore, the molding board needs be repeatedly disassembled from the base board to adjust positions of the inserts.
Therefore, an improved mold is needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.